


Undisputed Champion | 'milex'

by ReducedNoise



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, Thriller, descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReducedNoise/pseuds/ReducedNoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>motivation determines what you do,<br/>attitude determines how well you do it.''<br/>-  lou holtz<br/>________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>''You don't understand, do you?'' Miles spoke in saunter towards Alex who stood there astonished by his change of voice. Miles' hand came towards his sides, the sweat beading on his forehead would drop against his abdomen. there shirtless in shorts that hung over his knees.</p><p>''What do you mean...'' Alex asked, unmitigated.</p><p>''Champions are willing to do challenges that they hate in order to get what they love.''<br/>_________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>© 2015 All rights reserved<br/>Individuals must preserve any copyright or other notices contained in or associated with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. undisputed champion | ''sucks to be you.''

August 24th, 2015 11:32:18pm

Step 0: ''The beginning of no ending.''

''don't disengage your real self towards media. It's what they want and they desire. Keep yourself towards a real level of integrity and people will look at you like you're a hero. It's called common sense.''

Narrators P.O.V

_______________________________''prologe''________________________________________ 

''Give me the main reason for you to be fighting your ongoing opponent...'' The interviewer asked Miles who sulked into the cushioned seat with the draft of the wind that would obscure his figure.

''I never really knew the concept of becoming a champion until I knew how it felt really. I always remembered the aspects of becoming a champion and influencing others,'' He spoke into the microphone as the coruscated lights beamed against him, flashing along his toned muscles through the shirt that tightens against his torso.

His mouth was held agape, speaking once against; leaning forward into the microphone for a more audible deliverance.

''I always knew that once I became a champion, I can change everything. I can change people's mind into becoming something they wanna be, by gesturing them towards a better understanding of social disability,'' His tongue swept across his lips, watching the male interviewer nod as his eyes transfixed onto Miles' gaze.

''But I may be talking bullshit, cause I met someone the other day, this person told me many things that showed me domestication and honor. Someone I'm willing to love and keep in my life as cherished forever.'' Kane gazed towards the camera, inching forward in a better view of his figure.

''Someone to hold through, despite from anger by him calming me down. S-''

''And who is this male you speak of, Mr. Kane?'' The interviewer coped up in excitement, seeing his answers are officially being redeemed more likely than previously, seeing it would be obvious that he cut him off.

''Alex Turner is his name...'' 

''And what about him that made you feel this way, Kane?'' The microphone was pressed against Miles' lips, causing him to tug at it with the hem of his finger.

''He made me feel more wanted and alive..''

_______________________________________________________________________


	2. undisputed champion | ''the insolent male''

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Media. Known for their false rumors, even over the slightest bit of movement made.   
> Fame is what caused this, even from the person who may send rumors about the person.  
> Kane? In fact, many people may see him as the handsome gentlemen who boxes.   
> Let's see where that leads him, towards annoyance and anger, or a lesson learned  
> that maybe fame isn't for him.
> 
> But his dream is the main priority in his thoughts as of now.

June 28, 2015 9:46:24 PM

Step 1: ''Keeping it cool.''

\- ''keep your eyes on the prize, maybe you'll find yourself somewhere the world would want you to be in order to be seen as a champion and not force to see your own self as a champion.''

Miles' P.O.V

_______________________________________________________________________ 

''And the winner is....'' the announcer addressed in the old-fashioned microphone that hung from the ceiling, his spit that struck against the microphone in a secure grip by his gloved hand.

My hand was held by the announcer, along with my free hand that clenched by my sides.

I knew I didn't win, the lack of strength I peruse was weary due to much use of my energy. If he didn't dodge and block so timidly, I would come towards a strike and have him knocked out. Instead, his moves and stability were too fast for my agility and footwork.

My anger demolishes my veins, causing it to pulse at an unhealthy state. The anger causing my muscles to harden beneath my stance once I shook indistinctly. 

''Florence Williams!'' The announcer took the hand of the male, raising it towards the air causing half the crowd to boo at his presence. He patted his chest roughly with his mitt, nodding in approval towards his championship.

If I knew longer than from before, I would have owned the title towards the Ring. Instead, I was naive and acting like a little prancing girl.

My grip loosened from the announcers grip, once he gave me a tap on the shoulder in reconsideration from my try-hard work. A smile conveyed my lips, greeting him back with a nod once I hustled down from my previous spot, designating towards backstage.

''You did well, Kane.'' Jamie stood there, crossing his arms over his chest.

''I didn't do well enough to win.'' I quipped, in saunter through my dilemma of unsuccessful tactics.

''Why do you think everything has to be about winning? You did well by standing your ground and putting up what you could offer, that's all that matters.'' His hand held against my shoulder, nodding at his words in consent towards his dismissive being.

''I'm too exhausted to even rely on myself as a champion, but I can believe myself as one. So I guess you are right on that.'' I declaim, being sat down, adjusting my comfort onto the lanky seating, eyeing down my figure on the mirror that reflected me.

''You gotta learn so-'' Jamie was cut off by the sound of the T.V being heard in the distance, placed on the hem of the drawer that consisted a variety of items. The television was faintly heard, raising my finger relentlessly in order for Jamie to raise the volume.

As the television was heard, the sound of the males voice that sat with the microphone in his hand, hissing into the microphone, with the wind that blew in the starry night.

''Boxer; Miles Kane tonight lost the match to Florence Williams, known as one of the most influenced boxers known to man. Florence then made it up to Miles Kane for a next year rematch, but that's is not all. Kane was spot on stage,'' My brows furrowed at the teleprompter, seeing a footage of me winking towards no other than someone whom they assumed was a female.

...Media is known for their violence towards my life and other celebrities.

Of course, this managed to be the worst kind of all.

I'm not even like this. This isn't the real Miles Kane they're known of.

I'm the real me, but they don't bother to question how I feel, instead, they wanna feed the world these things that aren't true.

''Kane, caught here snazzily flirting with a female in the crowd with a given wink and a thumbs up in advance. Do you think this is Miles' new girlfriend or a female that is used for his domestic pleasures? We will see for more information on next The Real.'' The announcer smiled, once I clenched my fist at my sides. 

Jamie then shut off the T.V once I briefly thanked him with my head held in the palm of my hands. The discouraging pain of anger manipulated my mind into many given thoughts, sighing lightly.

''I know you're upset... Believe me, Kane I know you more than media intend to look at people.'' He conceited to speak, placing his hand on my back- rubbing it in a soothing motion.

''I find it unnecessary the fact that through all hopes I've used to domesticate the real prior knowledge I withheld is not noticeable. It's how they wanna get money and honor for their work...'' I replied, the words that convey through my lips would sound rather striking, yet a deceiving tone being heard.

''...Big words there, Kane.'' Jamie scratched the center of his head, stiffening a laugh along the side.

''Sorry, I seem a bit more spiffy than from before,'' I declaimed willingly, with my hand that caressed my head of hair in a triumph drought of anger that overcame me.

The world looks at me as a joke. A man whore, a man who is willingly looking for a woman to use for pleasures and not given love, a man who uses his actions rather than his words, a man who they look at as a fraud.

''I'll leave you be Kane, and get ready for tomorrow. You're 28 now, and I think you're ready to meet a certain someone.'' My attention adverted to Jamie who scurried towards the half way unbolted doorway.

''What for? And what? You're telling me ever since I was the age of 21, I wasn't ready to meet whomever you speak of?'' I spoke in integrity, my voice being hoarse with the exhaustion that took over my body structure due to my hunch back that layered over the seat.

''Let me rephrase that,'' Jamie said, peeking his head from the entry, having his hand tucked over the door hinge. ''Who had to wake you up in the mornings until now?'' His face was more demeaning than in intended humor that causes a chuckle to be heard from me.

''You're right, I don't need a babysitter to wake me up anymore, I can do it on my own!'' My hair shook, with my tongue that overlapped my bottom lip, appointing it at him in a childish like manner.

Jamie would do the same gesture, causing loud laughter noise to be heard from him.

''Exactly, now get your tuxedo ready, we're roaming the- that's a surprise actually.'' He paused in mid-sentence, placing his index finger against his plump lips.

''I won't bare to ask.'' Raising my hand over my head in surrender, my lips pursed forward, shaking my head in addition.

''Just get ready, my favorite champion.''

_______________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I am new at this.  
> Sorry for my lack of vocabulary.


	3. undisputed champion | ''ready or not, you won't see me come.''

June 29, 2015 9:24:57am

Step 2: ''Stay classy, never be sassy.'' 

\- ''the more effort you put it in, the more you'll come towards a false attempt, but the more class you place in your step, the more sass that is going to be left behind.''

Miles' P.O.V

_______________________________________________________________________ 

The water drips down along my abdomen, getting rid of the tension that would build in me. Looking, blood would drain into the tub, that gave off the fresh color of the clear water that dripped from the faucet.

Water that rinsed in the gauge of my mouth was spat out forward as if I was a built fountain. Peeking from the curtain, my eyes blotchy red from the access of soap that layered over them. The towel would be pressed around my waist area, hopping out of the shower.

A faint knock being heard on the door, as Jared peaked through in the process of placing my boxers. 

''AYE- G- JAMIE, GET OUT!'' Shouting, I took an effort to redeem the towel, which caused me to fall beneath my damp feet, falling into the mattress of my bed.

''It's not the first time, Mi.'' Smiling through his words, he entered the room, proceeding the close it with his knuckles.

He peered over the tuxedo that was on the bed, as was I being in the process of placing my dress suit pants on that hinged against my legs in a smooth silky texture.

''This is not so bad, Kane.'' 

''I see you don't look bad yourself.'' Pointing out his attire, he wore a casual dress shirt that was black along with a white tie that hung around the collar of his shirt perfectly. His dress pants were neatly ironed with his shiny dress shoes that took view even through the dim light that shined through the crest of the window sill.

''And I'll take that as a compliment, so chop chop, Miles Peter Kane! I don't have time to talk!'' Clasping his hands, my brow arching.  
''No more Kane, Jamie Cook?'' I quipped.

''For today, nope.''

_______________________________________________________________________

June 29, 2015 10:06:37am

Step 3: ''Take the choice of meeting someone you desire.''

\- ''don't fancy yourself on trying your hardest to becoming a successful getaway. You wanna be someone that make the opposite person like you? Try intelligence and given support of the person honor.''

Alex's P.O.V

_______________________________________________________________________

''Sweetheart, I want you to look more prompt and ready to meet one of the best boxing players.'' My mother quipped behind her mask of infested makeup. She tucked the blazer that would hug tightly towards my arms, wiping down the wrinkles that it indented.

''Best? He lost to Florence Williams. Now he's the best, and quite sexy as well.'' A laugh escaped my lips that were lively colored in a pink frame.

''Stop it...'' Penny, my mother replied.

''Where is Jamie?'' My hair was pulled forward on the hilt of my shoulders, making me cringe at how it looked, and how descent it would come through. The straightness of it caused me to reek of hatred from its perfection. I ask for a more tone, puffy kind of do, instead, I get a more formal and sophisticated one. How unpleasant.

''He's coming soon, why don't you have a seat, I'll fetch you something to drink.'' Mother decided.

''Kool-laid?'' Looking up at her, a grin would plaster along my lips.

''You're a young man, you should drink something more formal and elegant. And something that doesn't consist of diabetes and calories.'' Her stern tone caused me to whimper in a phony gesture, making her hands be placed on her lips.

''But mom... Kool-Aid... See? Aid? It helps me.'' Chuckling at my words, my mother rolled her eyes pacing slowly towards the table that was filled with various of items and drinks along with food goods.

''Alex, darling!'' A polished tone in a joking manner called from Jamie through the entry with his arms opened as my mother scurried off, redeeming my drink from the glass containing of flavored Kool-Aid.

''Jay!'' Standing up to my feet, my arms were wrapped around his torso, with his wrapped around my neck in a huge embrace, as the male stood before us eying our gesture up and down repetitively.

''Sweetheart,'' Jamie spoke, removing his grasp along side of me, looking towards Harry who stood there without a noise or anything being heard. ''this is Miles Peter Kane, I'm sure you're aware of him.''

''And Miles.'' He continued, walking aside Harry with his arm placed firmly onto his opposing shoulder- as if it was a given side hug. ''this is my amazing best friend, Alex.''

Miles' hand outstretched forward towards my direction, instead of giving back the gesture, a nod was given as I went back to my previous setting.

His face stumbled down towards a disconsolate feature, sighing beneath his breath. 

I know that the gesture was rude, but I'm not putting myself in self-claimed attitude towards his insolent being. He flirts, he probably takes the advantage of a woman for their pleasures, which is even though I may have an immature side of me, I would never interpret myself in any kind.

Miles' was then seated across from my mother who came back and handed my drink that was set in front of me. In advance, he shook the hand of my mother after settling a kiss upon his cheek in a nice gesture.

He smiled, adjusting his comfort on the patted seating, coughing into his palm. 

''And this is the famous Miles Kane, of course?'' My mother quipped, having her hand placed before her on the glass table that reflected her legs on the other side transparently.

''Yes, it is Mrs. Turner and may I say, it is lovely to meet you, along with your son.'' My eyes rolled at his fake luminary physique. 

To me he was ugly.

Most likely ugly by heart, ugly by appearance, and ugly by his fake actions that manipulate people into believing something he really isn't.

And that's not to be judged, it's the known truth.

''You're such a sweetheart,'' her eyes landed towards mine, taking advantage to catch the glare that was shot down towards Miles'. The male looked rather uncomfortable, then looking up at the festered chandelier that hung above us. ''Alex, please don't be disrespectful towards our guest.''

''Yes, that is disrespectful, Alex. You wouldn't want me to embarrass you,'' Jamie said, staring towards my direction in a playful manner, but I was not playing.

''Disrespectful? Knowing Mr. Kane here is a fraud, I wouldn't dare call what I'm doing disrespect. If you wanna see disrespect, I can show you it.'' I suggested through words, lifting my weight from the seat.

''Alex!'' Both of my mother and Jamie revoked my words, aiming down looks towards my direction. 

Kane sat there quietly, ignoring the quantity of words the continued to be said. A grim smile would convey my lips, looking towards Miles' who smiled wearily, then looked rather hurt than angered by my words.

_______________________________________________________________________ 

June 28, 2015 10:37:49am 

Step 4: ''Don't fight for your rights.''

\- ''sometimes people say things in order to get your feelings hurt, but the more your heart smack those words away, the better advantage you have of overpowering their words into trash and being thrown away.''

Miles' P.O.V

_______________________________________________________________________ 

''I'm sorry, Harold. Don't mind my daughter, she is just not used to meeting someone like you, really.'' Andrea replied.

''Don't worry, that's not the first time I've heard those words before. It hurts a lot, it does, but I won't manage to make it deep in the heart to haunt me forever. He is a wonderful guy, don't punish her because of something he said.'' A fake smile would plaster on my lips, seeing the mother weld in tears along with Jamie, placing his hand on my shoulder.

''Don't cry Mrs. Turner,'' My hand would be brought forward, rubbing at the hem of her knuckles to smooth down her, seeing her verge of tears destroying her image.

I'm going to admit, it hurts, a lot to be called something like that. The words just took corresponding towards my heart and shot bullets down to my skull. It made me feel like my image and existence was nothing to anyone.

At all.

''Please.. call me Penny, it helps me. You're making me feel old.'' She laughed through the tears that welded her sight, causing us both to chuckle as well.

''I'll talk to him if that's fine?'' I encouraged Penny to look up at me, nodding vigorously at my suggestion.

Jamie quirked a brow, letting off a weary smile, shaking his head.

My leg swung over, getting up from the seat seeing Alex that stood from afar, leaned against the door frame's entry of the establishments interior. My index and middle finger raised, holding my mouth agape- obtaining the males attention with a scoff faintly heard from the gesture given.

How rude is he?

''Alex... I need to speak to you.''

_______________________________________________________________________


	4. undisputed champion | ''I regret speaking with you.''

June 29, 2015 10:58:21

Step 5: ''Never underestimate a woman's intentions.''

\- ''you may come across people and think you can read them as easy as a book seeks from a library, but it's not that easy. You must open that book, and read what's inside in order to see the true understanding of their cover.''

Alex's P.O.V

___________________________________________________________________

My hands were placed at the hem of my hips, leaning over the door frame of the entry, seeing the male previously that I've concluded my thoughts in words to in a harassing manner.

Rolling my eyes, he stood before me in the clink top of his shoes, that weighted beneath him on the foyer.

''Is it fine if we speak, beautiful?'' He complimented on my looks, taking aback by his words seeing that he thinks he may fool me in any way.

I'm Alex Turner.

Not a ho you see on a street, Kane.

''No, we may not speak, you demented tortoise.'' My use of words took me in a lack of effort, cringing in worthwhile of a failed comeback.

''That hurts me, gutted me in my soul.'' Scoffing, his hand raised towards where his heart was placed, making a humorous face- may I say made me giggle a bit.

''Hey, I made you smile.'' I fought back in the urge to keep the smile from replenishing onto my lips, but I failed likely once against seeing his giggles would be heard.

He was quite charming, but I still found him rather ugly. He really thinks trying to get over his ways with me by complimenting me is going to help? Refer to your choices and think again, Kane.

I took advantage in time to speak, before he took he spoke over me, raising a finger in a halt for me to be quiet.

''...Why did you say those things me to back there...?'' His tone of voice caught me by surprise, knowing that he was upset with the use of tone and insults that I vary. But I didn't care, I speak the truth and only the truth, beyond that.

''Because they're true. I'm not gonna sit here and take your shit. I know for a fact that you're a womanizer. Listening to too much Britney Spears I see.'' I dragged my words, seeing his bottom lip pout forward cutely.

''You really find me that way, huh?'' His brows furrowed once he circled around me, spinning over to where his figure leaned against the sill of the window. My eyes remained forward, tugging at the light blue buttons of my lavender colored blazer.

''And what made you think of me that way?'' His tone was brought low, cooed most likely. Repeatedly, my eyes trailed from the window then towards Miles. Without hesitation, I turned over with my arms crossed, my hair that fell down below my ears, some strands accompanying my eyes.

''Media... I mean, what else?'' I laughed, Miles only furrowed his brows at my words, only causing me to sigh in annoyance that seemed to torment me. My hands came together, speaking with more iteration and audible towards his understanding.

''You only use a woman for their pleasures, the reason being why my interest in you is nothing but a mistake. And further most, you take me as a joke to come up here and call me 'beautiful', who the hell do you think I am?'' My tone came off as more of a shout, my head then tilting towards the side.

''A compliment?'' His voice was hoarse for a mild second, the hurt was more evident in his expression along with anger. I could care less, the truth is needed to be said. Needless to say, his anger is not meant to make me feel not even the slightest of bad due to me not knowing him personally, and I wouldn't want to know him personally either way.

''You sure are good at them.'' The sarcasm was evident in my tone, in addition to the rolling of my eyes giving off suspicion towards the sarcasm as well.

''Is there a reason for why your hatred for me is strong? Did I do something that made you hate me?'' His lips pouted slightly, then brought his tongue over it to lick at. Only the certain credible manner given from me was nothing but the slightest respect I had for him, only tugging at a string.

Sadly, that string snapped long ago.

''I already told you the reason. I shouldn't bother you for the womanizer part, only reason why my respect for you doesn't seem to linger - I am in fact gay.'' The confidence in my tone lingered, bringing my hand over my hair and flipping it forward.

''What does your sexuality have to do with what we're speaking of? Congratulations, you're homosexual. I have no problem with that.'' The rising of his tone sent off a striking essence causing my lips to quiver then go towards a sly grin.

''Your anger is toxic... Almost the only thing I admire - The fact that I cause you anger.'' My grin only widened more, the anticipation to anger him more was quite an urge, though I wouldn't want such a disturbance to be brought upon my mother and Jamie.

''I'm not angered by the fact that you cause me anger.'' He spoke, trying to dismiss the argument that has yet to start.

''Then what is it, Mr. Kane?'' Soon, I took the advantage of circling him with a hardened stare. My left leg brought behind the other once I stopped behind him and looked up at the back of his head.

''It's the fact that,'' He replied, pausing then soon walking down towards the area where my mother was. Jamie and Penny were at timid conversation, laughing and hitting against one another's arms like an old bonded friendship. My hand swiveled, even as it wasn't seen it as indication for him to continue to speak.

''I regret speaking to you - Ever.'' This only took the slight tug to my heart, but simply brushed it away with a throat clearing and head movement that caused my hair to shift towards the side. A finger was brought over my hair, tucking it behind my ear.

''Oh? Pretty boy is upset...'' I taunted.

His steps came towards a stop. Simply he turned over and moved toward me in heavy stomping movement. Only a timid amount of fear took over me, only I concealed it with the crossing of my arms and a smug expression. His hands were brought before my face, his fingers circled, three other loose fingers poked out and with that, he spoke.

''I have never met someone so shallow - disrespectful and dark in my life - Period. Without a doubt, listening to you is like listening to a whiny little girl bicker over a barbie doll. You take on so much disrespect almost too ugly to face. Be lucky enough I'm facing you cause, in general, I wouldn't even be sitting here and speaking to you - You're naive, and nothing but a prick. Tell your mother I said this, go ahead. Nothing but truth, right? This is the truth right now.'' With that he turned over his heel not giving me time to speak.

I was shocked and astonished by his movement and words, his anger was clearly evident causing my mother and Jamie to stop speaking, looking to Miles in concern. Eventually, that concern looks turned into a shined glare once they looked at me.

''Jamie - I apologize. I won't be able to stay for the after party. Hopefully next year?'' His hand was brought to Jamie's attention from glaring towards me, a swift handshake taken. Looking towards Penny, Miles did so with a concerned worried look.

''I'm sorry Penny...'' He tried to speak, only cut off with a broken tone.

''Don't be. I understand - And no, /I'm/ sorry. You shouldn't be. I'll send Jamie some food that he can take home to you if that's okay?'' Tears welded her eyes as she spoke, nodding towards Miles vigorously who only rubbed her shoulder reassuringly. Jamie nodded in approvement towards the command, also rubbing at Penny's back.

So, I'm not going to get comfort?

Bummer.

''Thank you, Penny. Have a good day.'' A kiss was placed on her cheek, hugging her after tightly. The same hug would be given to Jamie, only for Miles to place a kiss at the top of his head, Jamie doing the same.

Without a look brought back to me, Miles steps were heard from the window sill that I looked outside of, continuously pushing my hair behind my ear. The rattling of the door would be heard from above, him being seen entering a black Audi, pulling from the driveway.

''Maybe I went a little too far...'' A whisper heard from me was low and soft, shrugging a bit after.

Let's see what happens next...

___________________________________________________________________


	5. undisputed champion | ''sorrow is at it's best.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I am better when it comes to third person part of view so I will be continuing it like that.  
> In addition, I apologize for the lack of updating, I will be sure to do more!

June 29, 2015 11:03:42

Step 5: ''lust and lack of integrity.''

\- ''take your thoughts elsewhere through sex, but the regret remains strong. brought towards the assumption that the last thrust of mistakes brought the intention of pure disgust.''

___________________________________________________________________

Alex remained attentive to Miles who calmly walked out of the building towards his Audi. The black crimson car that soon pulled out from the parking space and away towards a long journey home. His arms were crossed, staring passed gaze his reflection at the Audi that left. Something in Alex stung him, possibly a pang of guilt for his words.

''Alex,'' Jamie called, his tone at her was kept mono. Penny, Alex's mother remained seated at the table with her hands over her face. In distraught, her chance was gone -- ended. Why must the attitude of a child bring the bad in himself and also his mother, It's the fact that she regrets the thought of bringing him, but that wouldn't be said out loud -- not to make her look like a bad mother.

His attention remained towards the glass, not bothering to look towards the others even as his attention was an attempt to take.

''...Alex!'' His tone got louder, eventually, Alex sucked his teeth. It was as if he was ignoring them for the purpose of their anger to induce within them. 

He obeyed, did what was needed but not asked. He turned over, walking over to them casually. His adjusted his pink blazer that was pinned with a beetle at the corner bedazzled. His hand came over his shoulder-length hair, pampered and brought over his shoulder to compliment his attire. Even as Alex came off feminine, his figure was still masculine on the outside.

Alex stopped before the two, both of them gave off a look of anger and nothing more. 

''Alex, I'm going to ask you one question.'' Jamie said calmly, folding his hands over his lap, his index pointed out towards Alex.

''Go on.'' The attitude was clear in his tone, rolling his eyes in the process.

''Why is it that you hate people that you aren't known to and ASSUME that you do just because of what social media say...'' Jamie spoke calmly, pausing for a moment before continuing.

''Because I kn-'' The naiveness in his tone caused Jamie's anger to roar out briefly, cutting him off.

''I'm not finished talking! -- Matter of fact, why is it that you hate someone that doesn't do any harm to you? Is that what you do Alex? Judge? Not take the chance to know who he really is? I've known you for years, 10 to be exact and I've known him for 2 and I know he's more than whatever the fuck you think he is.'' His breathing increased, Penny remained silent, looking past Alex with glossy eyes.

Jamie took a quick peek at her, pointing then looking back at Alex speaking.

''Do you know why she is crying? Because this is not the first time you caused her this shameful actions you take on. She can't say anything because you're only good at making a fool out of yourself and your family. Alex - Go.'' From his words, Alex was appalled, cringing at the sight of his mother not saying a thing.

''What the fuck do you mean to go? This is my family dinner, you don't have the right to tell me what to do.'' Alex pointed at himself, tapping along his chest whilst he spoke towards Jamie in anger. Their argument triggered Penny to snap, standing at her feet.

''Alex - Go, right now.'' Her tone was low, Alex's eyes bulging from his eye sockets in shock.

''... Mom... Are you s-''

''Alex, he is right... This is not the first time you've caused this, I suggest you go. I'll bring you food at home -- Just - Go.'' Pointing at the door, Alex couldn't help but look between the two. Jamie himself couldn't even look at him without feeling nothing but the fueling anger increasing.

He went to the chair where he previously sat, giving up the discussion and backing off. He brought his purse over his shoulder, feeling his emotions unravel. His eyes as well got glossy, walking past the two in a hurry.

Penny couldn't help but feel guilt, knowing that was her son. She attempted to place a hand on his shoulder to pull him back, but already he would flinch and brush her hand off in a rough manner. There he went, out the door dismissing himself from what he felt like what cruelty.

He removed his phone from his pocket, looking down at the time, realizing it was 11:12. 

''... I'll just walk home or call a taxi on the way...'' He suggested, walking down the parking lot looking either way before walking towards the right.

His walk was a bit of a while, phone brought back into his pocket as he stood aside a street. Looking about, he rose his hand up for a taxi to come by, attentive to his hand gesture.

Eventually, one came by pulling up right near Alex, parked perfectly for his entrance in the back seat.

''To where?'' The man said in a nice tone, after Alex closed the door sighing.

''84th Farragut Ave.'' He simply said, his tone was brought distant causing the man to become concern.

''You alright? I don't like getting into people's business, but... I wouldn't want my customer's mood to be brought down.'' His grin was saw by Alex through the rear view mirror, causing his smile to come briefly then fade.

''Just... Family problems... No biggy, it'll be handled.'' His words were drawn out, the man's expression was brought towards a confused one, only to continue speaking.

'Well, I'm glad it's being handled. Oh, rude of me... My name is Bobby.'' Alex looked up, looking at the mirror where his grin reflected. To him it was beautiful, the littlest things seemed to affect Alex, almost as if it was prince charm himself.

''I'm... Alex.'' He chuckled, causing Bobby to do the same. Childishly, Alex swung his head side to side gently.

''Bobby the builder, can we fix it?!'' His laugh was heard by Bobby who shook his head, turning onto Alex street. His hand came over his mouth, covering his laughter.

''I'm sorry.'' He exclaimed.

''It's fine - I've heard that joke plenty of times.'' He looked back at him, his eyes piercing green boring into Alex brown ones. He couldn't help but leave that grin that gave off dimples on his cheek.

''This is my street.'' Alex pointed at the house, big in size that caused Bobby to raise his brows in shock, shaking his head after.

''What a beauty - Just like you.'' Bobby complimented, causing him to giggle with a hint of a blush on his cheeks. Alex attempted to leave the taxi, leaving Bobby with a wave to dismiss himself.

''Wait -- Before you go.'' He said, placing a hand along Alex's thigh, making him look down at it then up at him. His hand came over his hair, brushing it behind his ear in a flirtatious move, fluttering his lashes.

''What is it?'' 

''This might be weird if I ask...'' Bobby said.

''Ask away.'' He giggled.

''... Would you like to hang out sometime?'' From this question, Alex looked at him with widened eyes laughing after taking it as a joke at first.

''We barely know each other and I knew you for 2 minutes.'' He arched a brow, tilting his head.

''You could get to know me... C'mon, just a little hangout. Not a date, I just want to get to know you more.'' Bobby suggested, then causing Alex to contemplate on his choice. 

''Fine. Just one.'' Alex chuckled, Bobby excitedly smiled like a little school girl causing Alex to shake his head at his actions. Bobby quickly removed a card from his jacket along with many others, handing it over to him.

''Call me.'' He winked at Alex, making him giggle.

Alex then took the opportunity to write down his number on a piece of paper found in the cab, handing it over to Bobby. 

''And you... Could call me.'' Alex smiled, bringing his hand to the handle where he removed himself from the cab. He closed the door behind him, looking back at Bobby.

He then winked at Alex, driving off after whereas Alex went to enter the house, placing the card in his pocket smiling.

As Bobby drove off, his phone was brought before him dialing a number on his phone, bringing it to his ear, waiting for the voice at the other end to respond.

''Hello?''

Bobby's laughter was heard before he spoke, his tone changed drastically.

''We've got another one.''

''Another what...'' The voice questioned, clearly confused.

''Victim.''

___________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was not too good... I am very sleep deprived, but I hope you did enjoy it. <3


	6. undisputed champion | ''same ol' mistakes.''

June 31, 2015 09:07:51

Step 5: ''desperation.''

\- ''remember what you said? love at first sight. I found that sight and now I'm entitled in desperado for it.''

___________________________________________________________________

The alarm went off, producing a clamorous noise. Alex only trembled vigorously beneath his blankets, finally adjusting his hands to slam it down onto the bed. His eyes widened, his apprehension clear towards the sun rays that came through the window from the sun. 

''Alex! Get up dear.'' The sound of Penny's voice was overheard from downstairs. Alex sat up, peering about in the room seeing as the door was opened. At the other end of the bed laid a tray of food that contained breakfast. He only scoffed at the sight of it, removing himself from the bed without taking the advantage of placing on his Hello Kitty slippers that were on the floor.

Eventually, he appeared from the bathroom after his mourn shower from what occurred previously in the week from the Dinner Party. It was suggestions that flooded his mind when he looked at his reflection, his expression cold yet it signified pain and annoyance.

''Alex?'' Penny called once he came down the steps, marching straight towards the door, not bothering to greet his mother.

From the rack, he took his keys, going to open the door though his attention was brought by Penny quickly with a hand on his shoulder.

''So, you don't know how to greet your mother anymore?'' She grinned. 

Her laughter made Alex cringe, greeting her with a look of pure hatred and disappointment. It's as if what happen before was nothing. Nothing happened. Oh, it's a logical explanation. It's because she is a mother and she is supposed to be looked at as the centerpiece. 

''Are you kidding me?'' He replied nodding his head a bit whilst he spoke.

''What is it?'' Her hand was placed on her hip, that beaming smile she held still remained at her lips.

''Don't sit here and refer to yourself as a mother after what happened. That is pathetic.'' Her smile was brought down by his use of words, almost shouting at him. This only made her anger rise once Alex went to open the door.

She didn't do anything much but stood there accepting the fact that what he did was completely wrong. 

''Maybe when you act like a mother, I'll greet my so called 'mother' you are.'' With those words, he went to open the door without the disruption of his mother. She stood there baffled, almost as if she couldn't move when she tried. 

His phone would be removed from his pocket, dialing a number that was printed on a piece of paper which was given from Bobby, removed from his pocket.

''... Hello?'' A voice at the other end said, their voice coming out sleepy and drowsy. Deep down, Alex felt a massive amount of shivers that went down his spine at the sound of his voice that came off deep and hustled.

''H- ... Hey. This is Alex.'' His voice broke a bit, not intentionally. He placed the phone down at his side briefly to raise his arms and curse himself at his sudden stuttering. The phone was eventually placed back to his ear, hearing Bobby speak after he cleared his throat.

''Oh, hey! What's up?'' He said, his grin was heard at the other end of the phone from the slight chuckle he made.

''I'm great. I was wondering...'' 

''Hmm?'' He hummed.

''Remember when you said that you wanted us to get to know one another... In the taxi?'' Bobby nodded on the other end, speaking over him causing Alex to finish his sentence in a dragged whisper.

''Yeah! -- I mean, yeah.'' He laughed, Bobby scurrying from the kitchen on towards the living room.

''Why don't you come over to my house? We could chat there.'' Alex pondered in the thought of his choice before smiling and replying.

''Of course... This might be weird but... You don't mind if I come over now, do you?'' 

Alex bit down his lip in fear of the rejection, only he swung his head back and forth slowly -- deeply praying for the approval.

''Of course, you can come over my love.'' His tone shifted drastically before the phone unexpectedly hung up on his face.

''Weird.'' He muttered under his breath, placing the phone in his pockets before carrying on to his car. 

Eventually, he got into the car starting the ignition. He placed his purse on the passenger seat, driving off towards the road. A stop sign came over to his attention, Alex then bringing shades over his eyes where the sun kept blaring its streams. 

He pulled over near a random street, putting the car in park. He then inclined against the chair, taking sudden realization.

''I don't even have his fucking address...'' Alex peeped, sighing once he brought the phone to his ear after redialing Bobby.

''Hello?'' He slurred.

''Yeah... A bit of a technical difficulty.'' 

June 31, 2015 09:34:28

''I'm here,'' Alex said on the phone, closing the car door.

''I'm coming down,'' Bobby said, Alex walking to the door of Bobby's after looking at the door number.

''238... 238... 238...'' He walked up the steps cautiously, eyeing down the flowers that were planted. A variety of colors. 

Before he came at his door, it revealed a bright looking Bobby who stood there with a warm hearted smile on his face. He beckoned for Alex to entering his home. 

''It was awkward, I was just driving around and I forgot to ask about your address.'' Alex entered the house went a giggle escaping his lips, followed by a chuckle made by Bobby who closed the door after.

''It's a good thing you called, I wouldn't want you to get lost.'' His hand was brought out, escorting Alex towards the kitchen.

''WELCOME HOME NEW FRIEND!'' A loud voice shouted, there a male jumped out blowing a mass amount of confetti blowing his direction. This scared Alex, though before he fell over a pie was brought over towards his face, smashed roughly. Confusion raked over him as he fell to the ground, feathers flowing all around him and onto him.

''Georgie!'' Bobby shouted roughly, sucking his teeth going to Alex to help him up. Alex only whimpered, feeling the aching throb at his nasal cavity. His hand was placed firmly over his nose, holding it down. 

''Ooh shit... Was I too rough... You said it would be our next victim!'' He exclaimed, making Alex sit up quicker than expected.

''A fucking what?!'' He said, looking up towards Bobby. He scooted back further away from Bobby, fear raking over him.

''No, no! It's not like that. --'' He sucked his teeth, his hand motioning out forward to Alex in order for him to speak. Georgie, on the other hand, stood there confused.

''Every time I have a guest come over, he does this. I remember I brought my ex-girlfriend, Maddie, here and he did the same thing. Except... She got a concussion...''

''CONCUSSION?!'' He shouted once more, Alex then removing himself from the ground, glaring at him further.

''But she was very short and lanky -- It was almost likely to happen.'' Bobby's tone went low, seeing a Georgie started to flee off near Bobby's direction to go upstairs, only to be stopped and pushed up against the wall with the use of one of his hands.

''Ow! Okay, Alex dude, I'm sorry!'' Pushing Bobby's hand off, he turned to him, single-handedly hitting him across the chest.

''Do you have a tissue.'' Alex proposed.

''I do, yeah. In the kitchen.'' He then guided him towards the kitchen, having them both seated at the island. 

''Are you alright? I am so sorry about the-''

''What did he mean by victim.'' Alex cutting him off, leaning against the table where his nose was in sight. Bruised, colored.

Bobby simply turned over grabbing a nearby rag, drenching it in warm water.

''When you left the taxi I entitled you as a victim.'' He tilted his head side to side, Alex furrowing his brows.

''I think I'm too easy...'' This only made Alex sigh, leaning over the counter with his hands over his face. Bobby edged the drenched rag over his way, accepted by him who muttered a 'thank you.'

''What do you mean?'' 

''Meaning, I take too much of an advantage to let a cute boy like you take my attention so quickly.'' He nodded, listening to Alex go on with his story.

''And constantly I either am set up - Just like now.'' Alex looked up to Bobby who shook his head, pointing at him briefly.

''Which was not intentional. He's my roommate, and he tends to be wild.''

''I clearly see that now.'' He rolled his eyes, sighing making Bobby laugh.

''In advance, I'm sorry. Maybe you don't come off an easy. Maybe you're just one of those type of lads who wants to have experienced.'' He shrugged whilst Alex held a confused look that contained offense.

''I'm not a whore you know.'' Causing him to laugh.

''What makes you think experienced people are considered whores? I'm an experienced person and I've done many things.'' He pointed at himself, motioning his other hand to speak. Alex hair would be pushed back briefly as he did.

''That's like saying someone sleeping with a lot of people is normal. It's not, it's whoreish.'' He shook his head at his comment, chuckling afterward.

''What are you laughing at -- Okay, if a woman slept with many men, what do you call that?'' Bobby remained silent, Alex then coming to answer for him though cutting him off.

''A who-''

''Their name.'' 

He squinted at Bobby who smiled cheekily, leaning back into the chair.

''Whatever a person does is not considered our business. It's a choice they want to make. It doesn't effect either I or you.'' His hand would be pressed firmly against the counter, looking directly at Alex.

''And it's not only women. Don't make this conversation sexist. It's people. It doesn't need to be labeled by an individual gender. It's like you - You decided to be gay, right?'' Alex nodded, shrugging his shoulders as if Bobby made no point.

''Exactly. Now, you're dressed as something you don't have an attraction to, which is a female. But in my defense, or yours. You're dressed how you want to be dressed, yourself. You.'' Alex couldn't help but laugh, swat Bobby's hand.

''As that is done being explained -- Do you want to go to the park or something?'' He simply nodded, Bobby following behind with his hand placed out towards Alex.

''Then -- We could get to /really/ know one another.''

___________________________________________________________________


	7. undisputed champion | ''that date though.''

August 24th, 2015 11:32:18pm

Step 6: ''can't help myself.''

''I'd promise that I'd be good, but I can't help with these temptations.''

Narrators P.O.V

_______________________________________________________________________

''So... What's it like to have this nice luscious hair of yours?'' Bobby said, swatting his hand gently over Alex's hair, making it whip back a bit.

His commentary caused Alex to giggle, looking at him with gleaming eyes. The sun reflected off of them, giving them a more hazel like color than normal chocolate brown. This made Bobby smile, looking to the ground with a cautious smile.

''It could be annoying at times. Pushing it back, combing it, all that. Sometimes I just leave it and let the wind take control.'' He replied, calmly.

They walked for what seemed like a couple of minutes, but in reality was about 31 minutes. A bench that was left vacant was then occupied by the two, across from one another.

''It's beautiful. I really do like it. So, how about that little Q and A we were talking about earlier?'' He winked.

Alex nodded a bit, folding his hands over his lap with his shoulder lifted over near his cheek. He gave off a cutesy gesture, causing Bobby to bite his lip and eye him up and down. Yet, this was not noticed by Alex when he looked towards the side in minor thought.

''Question and answer, huh... Alright, then big guy. You first.'' He challenged.

This made Bobby saunter in thought, placing a hand over his chin.

''Hmmmmmmmmmmm....'' He sighed dramatically causing the feminine lad to laugh.

''Got it,'' He chuckled once he continued, ''It's a bit weird, but since I asked - I would have never thought you'd accept. How come you accepted my number in my taxi the other day? Didn't gain suspicion?'' Finishing off with the wiggling of his brows, the boy nodded as if he had a point from this question.

''Well - I wanted to try something new. If you didn't know - I tend to be naive and hard to get. It'd be a little nice to stay a little loose every once in a while. Plus, with the whole family thing - Not trying to get too much into detail, it's nice to have a little relaxation time. A little chill - And especially someone like you? You already seem pretty cool.'' 

''I'd say the same for you.'' 

His hand swept over his hair, grinning towards Bobby. He did the same gesture, only at this point his expression fell after a while causing somewhat a bit of suspicion to go over Alex, yet it dispersed in a matter of time.

''Okay, my turn. How come you gave me your number?'' Alex squinted jokingly.

He started off with the tapping of his chin, tilting his head towards the side, ''Well... I've noticed something about you honestly. I know it may sound cliche or something you've heard before, but for some reason when I look at you, I gained this sudden interest. Usually, I don't meet as many talkative people when it comes to taxi rides. I can't even ask if they're okay without them eyeing me up and down like they just saw the worst porn.'' After finishing, this caused the both to laugh. In a flirty motive, Alex's hand came over his bicep, squeezed gently.

''It is true. I guess those people tend to have a bad day ahead of them.'' He shrugged, agreeing with him.

''My turn.''

''Indeed,'' Alex replied.

''Alright. What are your favorite things - If so, hobbies?'' Once the question was asked, he waited patiently by leaning forward against the table.

''Hm... I like rea- Love actually. Sounds nerdy, but it's my thing.''

''No, definitely not! In my room I have a whole bookshelf of books - I love to read too!'' He coughed out, letting Alex continue in which he laughed while he did.

''I also like to draw. I tend to draw a lot. I actually have a lot of drawn portraits on my wall. And - Writing books. It's all commonly known hobbies, but also fun.'' Causing Bobby to nod, he giggled a bit, afterward, clearing his throat.

''Alright so... What is a weird talent that you have? Mine is this.'' Alex said, then bringing his hand out where it was fisted. He began to slowly lift each finger in a row, repeatedly as a series of rattles were heard, indicating his bones were cracking repeatedly.

''Ew!'' He imitated a gag, shuffling against the bench, shaking his head after only to make Alex laugh even harder.

''Well - Since I saw that nasty shit,'' He laughed, ''Mine - Well, come here first. I have to do it on someone else.'' His hand rested out, once he turned his body over. He took his leg and swung it over the bench that sat between both of them.

Alex eventually came over, seating himself in front of Bobby in the same position. 

''Alright, bring your hands out, then press them firmly together - palm to palm.'' Alex did as said, moving it closer towards Bobby's view. Bobby then took his hand, pinching both his index and thumb together.

A word was not said once he started to imitate the procedure of tieing a shoelace around his hands. At first, Alex looked up at him as if he was crazy, due to the amount of focus that remained on his expression.

Moments later, he looked up towards Alex, nodding.

''Now, slowly open your hands. Go as slow as possible.'' 

Alex did so, feeling a weird tingly sensation as he did. It's as if he couldn't move it further at first, eventually getting the hang of manipulating his own hands to disperse from the tightness that invaded them.

''That is so weird.'' He said calmly, looking towards him who laughed in accomplishment towards his actions.

From his widened grin full of laughter, Alex couldn't help but look towards his lips.

Bobby took notice of this, only to purposely bring his tongue over his lips then bite it down. Alex looked towards the side, biting his inner cheek. Bobby's finger came over his chin, pushing his face towards the side making him look his direction.

''Is there something you're looking at? You took a close look. Didn't realize you were leaning until you turned away?'' He chuckled.

Knowing he just met the boy, it still causes him weak to his knees the way he stares longingly.

''You may continue where you left off.'' 

Alex pushed off gently, yet almost immediately with a laugh. 

''We've just met buddy boy. Even if the temptation is surreal.'' He growled a bit, removing himself from the bench. He brushed down his pencil skirt, moving to grab his bag. A smile still remained on his face the whole time.

''I'll see you another time Bobby,'' Alex said, finding his way beginning to walk away from the lad who sat there, confused.

Though seconds through his stroll, he felt his skirt tugged at. Tugged at rough enough to cause him to fall back onto Bobby's lap. His arms went around his waist area, caressing it gently. 

''Can that other time be now babe?''  
_______________________________________________________________________


	8. undisputed champion | ''too much.''

August 25th, 2015 01:56:02am

Step 7: ''you doubt yourself.''

''Sometimes doubting yourself could lead you to be slapped and mentally slapping yourself.''

Narrators P.O.V

_______________________________________________________________________

The punching bag swung left and right repeatedly, punches being brought it's direction without giving it time to cool down. It was torn down with scratches, dents, and vacant air space that made it look droopy.

''Miles!'' Jamie called, though was ignored by Miles who's anger seemed to take over him completely. It was obvious - His knuckles were tensing and tinted red.

''Miles!'' He called once again, Miles giving no effort to answer once again.

''Miles...'' Sighing, his coffee was placed towards the side. Miles began to jump either side, sending an uppercut towards the bag. 

''Could you take a bit of a break? I need to speak to you.'' His voice was gentle as he spoke to him, Miles still not giving in.

''I rather continue to do this so I don't take the energy to break your face.'' Miles threatened.

''Threat huh? How nice of you. You sound like a pretentious asshole.'' His actions came towards a stop, making Miles look towards Jamie with a cold glare.

Putting his hands together, Jamie continued to look towards Miles who beaded of sweat. ''What is it?''

''About the other day, and that meetup.'' By the thought of the topic starting, Miles retracted his attention from him then over towards the dumbbells.

''You're going to listen to me either way whether you like it or not. We already spoke to him and told him what was going on. We didn't want you to gain any type of embarrassment. Instead, we told him to leave because of his mother, Penny was not having it too well either. She was just as pissed off as you are now.'' Jamie's hand came over his mouth briefly, wiping off the excess coffee that stained the corner of his lips.

Reaching for the dumbbell's, he began to do incline bicep curls. With that, he spoke in a low tone, as if his care in the world was nowhere to be existent. ''And what does that have to do with me?'' His attitude struck.

''Maybe if you quit talking like you're bigger than everyone else, you'd understand. Miles, just because of a little lost that happened previously gives you no reason to be angered. At all. You're acting like your ego uptight ass never been disrespected in your life or ever experienced it. There is always going to be that one person to disrespect you or make you feel like shit so stops sitting here with the tough act. Grow up.'' Jamie shouted.

Miles ceased his actions, coming towards silence. He simply sat there on the bench slowly, bringing his elbows over his knees.

''You don't understand what it's like to be made fun of over live television and being depicted for who I am over media and not for who I am behind closed doors. You don't understand what it's like to be sitting here and looked at as a joke even as you try your best. You won't understand how it's like even winning your accomplishment with the slightest amount of distraction earned from the crowd, and being booed because you fought their favorite fighter and won. Why? Because you're not me and I'm not you. You won't understand shit. You never do. It's like you worry more about yourself.'' His accent thickened throughout his words, slowly turning over towards Jamie who only chuckled.

This was not an ordinary chuckle.

''I don't understand? Really? You want to know why I understand?'' Miles only looked forward with his teeth being sucked, only giving in to listen to him.

''I understand because I've been in your life more than you know Miles. I know you more than you know yourself. You don't let the crowd distract you, you let the negativity and tension in your thoughts distract you. You always worry about winning this and winning that but you never pay attention to what makes you happy - And that's reaching the goal that you always wanted to accomplish. Being a champion. Whether you did not get the belt or not, you are still known to sit here and win me in persuasion as the champion you are. Miles, I love you through thick and thin, but I will smack every shit out of you if I hear one more dumbness come out your fucking mouth.'' Sighing, Jamie ruffled his hair a bit to contaminate his anger.

''You tend to worry too much about what's on media than about what's going on with yourself. The media may have the power to make you look bad, but you don't see how much people love you? Why don't you talk about that?'' Jamie questioned. His hands brought out from his sides, giving off the most questionable look.

''I don't have anyone in my life but you and myself,'' Miles spoke, being caught off guard by warm coffee dripping down from his head onto his back.

''WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!'' His tone echoed, looking behind him towards Jamie who gripped the cap of the coffee.

''I should also throw fucking common sense to your head too,'' His teeth gritting, looking to Miles.

Miles wiped the back of his head, then smacked his hand towards his sides.

''Now I have to go and shower - Again for the 4th time today.'' 

''Yeah, and when you do. Make sure to take each individual brain cell you have, clean it, dip it in acid, cause you don't deserve them.'' He spat.

''Then why would I need to clean it if you want me to burn my brain cells?'' He asked sarcastically.

''Cause you don't want to acid going dumb either. It won't know how to be acid anymore just like how you don't know how to act right anymore. Use your head mother fucker.'' Jamie placed his index finger against his head repeatedly, imitating his words.

''Whatever Jamie.'' Miles wafted his hand his direction, sucking his teeth afterward.

''Don't whatever me. And my boy, I do understand what it's like to be a boxer. I wouldn't be here, would I? I used to be one myself. Cunt. Now go and get some rest. We going out tomorrow.'' He ordered, whilst walking towards the door.

''To where?'' 

''Don't worry about it. Just know you're earning a solid apology from a certain someone.'' Jamie chuckled, turning back over to look at the rather confused Miles who stood there.

''From Al-''

''I'm not going.'' Miles looked towards the dumbbells, shaking his head.

''Stop being a pussy. You're going. And I said you're going.''

''Make me.'' Miles childishly mocked.

''Alright - I might as well cancel that rematch you're having with Florence and have him keep the -''

''STOP, OKAY! I'M GOING!'' Miles panicked, raising his hands up in surrender. This caused Jamie to only giggle at his sudden change of mind, shaking his head further.

He began to walk out the door, resting his index and middle finger up as a peace sign.

''Dress casual, but nice!'' Jamie shouted, shutting the door behind him.

Miles pinched his lips a bit, looking down towards the ground with his brows furrowed.

''This is going to be the fakest apology I'll ever receive.'' 

_______________________________________________________________________


	9. undisputed champion | ''love is hate when you don't know the person.''

August 25th, 2015 09:52:07am

Step 7: ''i'm still in the moment.''

''that moment is something that was mostly hard to forget.''

Narrator P.O.V

_______________________________________________________________________

''Are you ready Kane?'' Jamie called out.

''Not really, but I'll be out in a few minutes.'' In reality, Miles was ready. He seated on the bed, head in hands with nothing but bothersome thoughts that rambled his my head.

''Miles, could I come in?'' It was heard his hand dragged slowly down the door, expecting his approval. He didn't say a word, but in Jamie's knowledge, he knew that was an approved access.

The door creaked deliberately due to his entrance. He looked towards Miles, and the first thing he could do was sigh. His instant reaction was to sit near him and rub his back in a soothing motion.

''Are you really stressing over that Alex boy?'' He only shook my head. That wasn't the reason. 

He knew that was the inquest that was going to be asked. But in actuality? Pressure revolved around the thoughts of what people believed in him. He knew that as his notoriety grew, the bitterness would mix in with the love that he attained as well. Love was there more than hatred. But since Miles was more susceptible than people consider he was - It didn't settle the case.

''That's not it. Let's just go, I'll explain after.'' He removed himself from the bed, letting Jamie's hand fall down at his sides gradually.

''We could go get ice cream after?'' Jamie smiled.

Miles couldn't help but smile, even as he attempted to conceal it. ''Whatever, Mr. Cook.''

_______________________________________________________________________

August 25th, 2015 11:12:46am

Step 7: ''apologetic letter.''

''apologies aren't real. it's just an excuse to claim forgiveness for something that can't go back to the way it was from before.''

_______________________________________________________________________

''He's not here yet.'' Jamie came, placing a margarita in front of Miles.

''Thanks for this. And that's fine.'' Miles said lowly, containing in his stress.

''He's nothing but an average guy Miles. An average human being that you'd meet randomly at either a club, a gathering, or maybe the white house.'' He giggled, causing Miles to laugh lightly.

''Come on Miles, live a little. It's alright.'' Miles nodded, not even taking the time to correct Jamie's commentary. Alex was not the reason.

Maybe he wasn't.

''I remember that!'' Alex laughed from a distant, being heard by Jamie and Miles.

Miles didn't do anything but sat there with a clear glisten in his eye. No one knew what it meant but it was there.

''She also said something about how it wasn't durable, but I knew her drunk ass was going to do it anyways.'' Another voice that wasn't easily accustomed to Miles or Jamie replied to Alex.

Jamie rose his hand, wafting it side to side within the air in order for Alex to notify them. Looking his way, Alex smirked widely, hand in hand with the unfamiliar boy.

As they came closer, it was noticeable to Miles that his grin soon faded away. Miles didn't say a word.

He mostly found amusement in it.

''You didn't tell me he was going to be here,'' Alex said, almost in revulsion.

''I don't have to tell you anything, sit. Who's the lad?'' Alex chose to sit next to Jamie, whilst Miles sat there drinking frequently in silence.

''You. Did. Not. Tell. Me. Either.'' The unfamiliar male addresses.

''I don't want to be too huge of a fangirl, but you're fucking Miles Kane.'' He whisper-shouted, looking among Miles and Jamie. Jamie at most laughed.

''And you're Jamie Cook! - Rude of me, my name is Bobby!'' He continued to shout in a hostile whisper, placing both his hands over his mouth.

''Alex, babe? You didn't tell me!'' 

Both Jamie and Miles went and double-chinned, looking between the two.

''Babe?'' They both said in unison.

''Oh, yeah. This is my boyfriend Bobby.'' 

Bobby waved, smiling towards the both of them.

''Might I say, Miles, I'm sorry about the lost. I think you should have won, seriously. You did an amazing job and it sucked that you didn't win. I'll root for you!'' Miles stirred his drink, then looked to Bobby with a heartfelt smile.

''I thank you so much for that. Maybe you could be there to cheer me as luck and I'll win.'' Miles laughed, reaching his hand out to give a shake to Bobby.

Though, Alex being Alex, took his hand and smacked it away from Bobby's. Instead, he took his arm and moved it around Alex's waist, nuzzling close to him.

''That's rude, Alex.'' Bobby scoffed.

''Florence deserved that win. It's not -''

''Alex, you came here to have a good time and a casual chat, if you start any type of shit in here I will cause the biggest scene of your life and I've done it before - You remember how that went, didn't you?'' Jamie said sternly, silencing Alex.

''Now - Back to important matters. When did you two meet?'' Jamie asked, looking straight at Alex.

''About 3 days ago.'' 

At his reply, the margarita that Miles was sipping rushed out his mouth onto the table surface. A string of coughs was heard by Miles, patting his chest.

''3. Days?!'' Miles said through coughs, turning over. His face was radiant than usual, people drawing their attention over to Miles who was coughing then back towards their discussion or activity they were doing beforehand.

Both Alex and Bobby flinched at the sight of the spat drink coming their way, missing them by luck.

''3 fucking days?!'' Jamie said, wide-eyed.

''I guess love could be blind but occurs fast, yeah?'' Bobby chuckled nervously.

''I wish I had love that fucking quick!'' Jamie widened his eyes.

''You're married, Jamie.'' Miles continuously spoke through hacks, soon settling more than before.

''Right. But - It didn't happen that fast.''

''How's Katie by the way?'' Miles settled down, moving back into his seat sighing.

''She is fine. As always - But back to the bullshit I just heard cause I will ramble too much about my wife nonstop...'' Pinching at his temples, he began to rub them slowly.

''3. Day-''

''Alright, I get it. 3 days is a bit too quick, but he is such a sweetheart! I felt like I knew him for the longest time now!'' Miles leaned onto the table, laughing a bit at Bobby who looked tremendously uncomfortable.

''Can I ask a question.'' Miles rose his finger, then places it down.

''Sure, yeah...'' Alex muttered.

''How old is he?'' 

''Well, I'm-''

''Sh, not you,'' Miles laughed. His finger bounced a bit, moving it towards Alex. ''I meant you.''

''Um...'' He started off, pushing the strands out of his view a bit.

''When's his birthday?'' Jamie joined in, folding his hands at the humor of Alex's struggle.

''I know that one - It's i-''

Bobby looked between the 3 in discomfort and confusion, furrowing his brows now and then.

''Bobby, do you know how old he is?'' Bobby scratched the top of his head, shaking his head in admission.

Miles brought his hand out for Bobby to shake which he approved of. ''I like the honesty.''

''We haven't established it yet!'' Alex slammed his hand on the table.

''But you can't make up a love story by saying you felt like you've known him for a year when reality it's like you've known him for a hot minute.'' Jamie spat out his drink as well, this time, it landing on Alex. He laughed hysterically, causing Miles to join a second after.

''I can't breathe!'' Jamie exaggerated, leaning back into the chair, placing a hand on his chest. His laughter went silent. Only the look of humor was on his face whilst he leaned further back into the chair almost falling over. Though, he caught himself quick enough to lean back forward.

''This is pretty hilarious if you ask me. But I'm glad you found love, okay? It's not easy finding it out here. Not even for me.'' Miles said, grabbing hold of Bobby's shoulder.

''What? You're lying. You're Miles Kane! You must get a lot of ladies on you.'' He replied.

''They're not for me. See... They just want me for my appearance. They love me for what I do. They like me because they know my skills - But if they really knew who I was, they wouldn't love me at all Bobby.'' 

Alex looked towards Miles with a bit of uninterest, yet somewhat sympathy.

''I don't know you closely, but I do love you as a boxer.'' Bobby laughed.

''Exactly. Restate your words. A boxer. You love me for my accomplishments, not for myself. I don't want to sound overly dramatic, but I've been in a life where my parents kicked me out because they didn't resign towards my goal. They thought me becoming a boxer was a joke - But look where I am now?'' Miles continued, as the table was silenced, even as Miles attention was mostly on Bobby.

''I always told myself if your dreams aren't laughed at, they're not big enough, but sadly I'm even as I've grown more in popularity, the things you receive is spontaneous,'' Miles said, Bobby nodding in interest.

He wafted his hand in either direction, as he continued to speak. 

''Love, support, encouragement, all types of stuff. And yes, I am thankful - But the worst thing to ever get is hate. Hate is something that hurts - And even if you're a boxer, I'm not that strong of a boxer to keep that hate away. Yes, I do pay attention to the positivity, but the hate always sticks to your mind more for some people. It's not always the same.''

''What do you do?'' Bobby asked, intrigued.

''What can I do? Accept it. There is nothing you could do the change hate unless you have the most powerful voice in the world. For example, God.''

''What does God have to do with it?'' Alex laughed, clearly humored.

''People believe him as our creator. People believe him as the forgiveness of our done wrongs, known as sins. People believe him as our father.'' 

''And? Your point is?'' He said, impatient.

''But people don't believe him as our creator. People don't believe him as our forgiveness of our done wrongs, known as sins. And people don't believe him as our father. No matter how much you ask who made the world, or how it was created. Everyone, and I mean everyone gains hate. Some people can't go through hate easily, but god himself could. Is he striking anybody with lightning or dropping them into hell? Cause God himself knows how to deal with it. It's what I believe.''

Jamie folded his hands over the table, his elbows helping his head up more once his attention was more on Miles.

''At the end of the day, what I'm saying is that I appreciate the love that's given and the ladies who appreciate who I am, but in reality, no one knows who I really am.'' Miles shrugged, bringing his hand out.

''And that's why I still could look at Miles like my own champion.'' Jamie directed at him, causing Miles to chuckle.

''But, I have a question...'' Bobby asked.

''Go ahead.'' Approving of his consent.

''This person that you're being now - After all that you said, is that the real you?'' 

''I guess it is.'' Miles shrugged.

''Then I still fucking love you,'' Bobby said dramatically causing Miles and Jamie to laugh. Bobby joined in after realizing that he made the two laugh. 

''Then I guess that's a good thing.'' 

''I love you too, for pushing him towards his goal and not giving up on him Jamie.'' Jamie nodded, grinning.

''I like this guy already. I see why you dated him so fast Alex.'' Their attention went towards Alex who just sat there with a saddened expression.

Confusion was clear on Jamie's facial complexion, along with Miles.

''Yeah...'' He mumbles seconds after.

''You alright?'' Jamie tipped his head forward, trying to get a clear view of his face.

''No, I'm not.'' Alex dismissed himself from the group, grabbing hold of his bag and walking out of the door.

''I'll go calm him down, it is so nice to meet you two, really,'' Bobby said, shaking both Miles and Jamie's hand.

''So, Jamie...'' Miles intervened, watching as Bobby walked out.

''Mm?''

''He's a nice guy, huh?'' Jamie nodded, agreeing with his words.

''He is. He seems pretty cool.'' 

''And another thing...''

''What is it bud?'' He questioned, finishing his drink.

''Where was that apology you was talking about?'' I joked, making Jamie punch him playfully on the arm.

''Oh, shut up. Now - Let's go. I told you I could make that frown go upside down.''

''You always do.'' Miles then pushed Jamie, chuckling at his attempt to catch his balance which he did.

_______________________________________________________________________


	10. undisputed champion | ''i'm committed to many things, but this is not one of them.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize, it's been a while. I had no effort in making any value to the story because I lost interest and dappled myself into a lot of drama and all this type. Busy with life as well, but as I read back, my interest in it has grown severely. I'm back!

August 27th, 2015 02:08:51pm

Step 9: ''if anyone ever shows fault in their expression, that shows them and yourself you've done a deed and made them feel bad over something they thought they didn't care about, but if they don't follow towards their faulting and can't attempt to show how much forgiveness they want to earn, then they could drop dead.''

''remember that moment in time.''

Narrator P.O.V

_______________________________________________________________________

''MILES!'' Jamie called out, coughing at the rear end of his arm, looking out for the 'masculine sucker' as he refers to him.

The blasting of the music blocked the voice of Jamie, Miles sending punching repeatedly at a fast progression of speed. He continued to uppercut, roundhouse kick, you name it.

The sound of the music then faded gradually, causing Miles to punch the bag one last time with the amount of anger held in him. After so, he calmed down. As known, boxing was like sugar to the masculine sucker. One punch, he can't get enough.

''I didn't know you listen to 80's music while training!'' Jamie grinned causing Miles to come off annoyed by his antics.

''Why did you turn it off, Jamie?'' 

Jamie ignored his commentary, placing the cup of coffee down; as always, following his gaze towards Miles then shrugging. 

''I spoke to Alex.'' He responded, completely ignoring his question.

''Answer the q-''

''He was crying.''

From that moment, he halted in silence.

''What happened?'' Miles said, in an attempt to not show any remorse in his tone, but from Jamie knowing him for so long, he sensed it from a mile far.

''That little Martin Luther King Jr. speech you had going on at the bar,'' Jamie chuckled, Miles not following it, only him keeping a stern stare whilst he continued, ''He said he felt remorse and guilt from the whole bullshit. He didn't know you were like that and he real-''

''Well, I don't accept it,'' Miles said, going to turn the music back on. The sound of the music blared a second before Jamie turned it back off, sighing in frustration.

''It's either you answer me, or your little Radiohead goes out the window.'' 

Jamie sucked his teeth, wafting his hand whilst stepping up towards Miles, anger evident by the amount of pressure used in his steps once he made his way over to him closely.

''I'm not here to write you any acceptance speech for Alex. Hell, if that was the cost, he would have to come here himself. What is it with you and him, huh? Do you like him? Did your relationship fall at the wrong end? What is making you like this Miles? Tell me.'' 

''You won't understand...'' Miles cooed, walking back to the punching bag, landing severe punches at it.

''You know what my problem is? People who always sit here and say you don't understand but never tries to give the understanding to the person who wants to understand. Oh, pardon me. If you didn't understand that, I'll flick fucking sense into your head in order for you to realize that I care enough to wanting to know what's going on, Miles fucking Kane. Do you understand me?!'' Knocks were heard at the door once the punching faded, indicating Miles had stopped.

His expression said it all.

Grievance, explosive anger, but most of all; guilt.

''Come in,'' Miles said out loud, looking towards who it was. The door was very steeled heavy, making the loudest of screech noise it could make. 

''Hey...'' A feminine voice spoke, a peak of long hair that was shoulder length, along with a lavender tinted blazer, peeking from the door came into view.

''It's me...''

''I'll leave you two be,'' Jamie said, walking towards the door, holding it further open for Alex who stepped in quietly with his pumps. 

''How you know I wasn't here for you?'' Alex said, turning back to Jamie in slight discomfort and panic.

''Because we all know you have my number and you could have called. Don't play yourself, Alex.'' With that, the door was shut behind the two of them. Miles sighing, turning over towards the punching bag that hung low.

''Hey... M-... Hey, Miles.'' He stuttered, then clearing his throat to restate his words.

''Came here to deduct my happiness and make fun of my losing?'' Miles said, anger interfering with his tone.

''No it's-''

''Or maybe you're here to rub your little 72-hour marriage with your boyfriend, Bobby,'' Miles said, swinging a punch at the bag, causing Alex to flinch mildly.

''Why are you being such a jerk?!'' He shouted, almost - just almost, shocking Miles, but grinned in humor.

''Same reason why you were being one when we met? Same reason you constantly contained an erection over the name 'Florence' then make me feel like this? Or is it because you're just so problematic and you don't bother to even deserve my respect? No, you tell me. Tell me? Why am I being a jerk Alex?'' Alex remained angered at Miles sudden change of attitude, a glisten in his eye indicating the urge of wanting to smack him.

''What was that stunt you pulled at the bar the other day?'' Alex cooed, trying to convince himself to calm down.

''It wasn't a stunt. It was a matter of trust and conversing - It's how you make friends. Oh, my bad. You wouldn't know.'' Miles shrugged, making a 'hmph!' noise in a childish tone, sending another roundhouse kick to the bag.

''... Why don't you let the world know who you are Miles?'' Alex asked, making Miles cut the swinging of the back by the jolting of his hands in reflex, sighing.

''Because the world doesn't give a fuck about your emotions, Alex. What is there not to get? There is hatred for everything, Alex. When they found out I wanted to be a boxer - My parents, they belittled me. When they found out I was bisexual, they consulted me then laughed at me, and you're doing the same, Alex. Why is it every time people like you like to come up to me and make me feel little?'' 

Alex took preparation to speak, only being cut off by Miles once more. He didn't even fight it, his hands coming at his side, gulping down fear and regret due to this confrontation.

''You don't understand, do you?'' Miles spoke in saunter towards Alex who stood there astonished by his change of voice. Miles' hand came towards his sides, the sweat beading on his forehead would drop against his abdomen, as he stood there shirtless in shorts that hung over his knees.

''What do you mean...'' Alex asked, unmitigated.

''Champions are willing to do challenges that they hate in order to get what they love. It's the reason I am who I am today. Again, something you wouldn't get cause you wouldn't bother.'' Miles spat, looking back towards the bag as if it captivated his interest mostly.

''... I didn't know......''

''What makes you care all of a sudden? First Jamie invites you to apologize, now you want to come here and sulk into my complaints? Let me guess, Bobby forced you to, huh?'' This time, devotion heard in his tone.

''Go back to Bobby, Alex.'' Miles nodded, only to sniffle whilst wiping his nose; No, he wasn't crying.

''... Bobby didn't send me here... I just wanted to apologize...'' From that being said, Alex went out of the room with the clicking of his heels, following towards the slamming of the door. Miles felt no regret. No emotions other than anger and pity.

_______________________________________________________________________

August 27th, 2015 05:29:42pm

Step 10: ''you ever had a friend you could look up to and take in forever as a pocket of sunshine? heh, yeah. me neither.''

''did you forget already?.''

Narrator P.O.V

_______________________________________________________________________

*Two Months Until Rematch*

_______________________________________________________________________


End file.
